In the Midnight Hour
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: "This feels surreal. I have dreamed of the day I would be able to hold you in my arms without feeling the guilt that used to suppress me. Do you know that I wake up with your name on my lips every day? You have become the very essence of my life, stitched into my soul. You are my life." Jerza collab with uzumakipposong. details inside. Happy New Year oneshot. Fluff.


**A/N: I'm really sorry this is so late. It was supposed to be up yesterday morning, by my procrastination took over and I've been a lazy all all day yesterday and partially today, which is why this is being posted after midnight (oh how fitting). Because of course my mind goes into creative overdrive now, and not oh, idk, 10 hours ago.**

 **The title really should be called "Cheesy." That's all this is, pure, cheesy fluff. This is what my sleep deprived mind comes up with at 1 am.**

 **I played around with the idea of Jellal accepting his past and letting go of his guilt in this fic. This focuses mainly on his acceptance and whatnot.**

 **This is a collaboration with tumblr user uzumakipposong, who will be making fanart of a certain scene in the upcoming weeks. I'll post the link to my profile when it's up so you can see it. Totally recommend checking out their blog because the jerza art is to die for.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know!**

* * *

 **In the Midnight Hour**

 _ **"** ** _I_ have dreamed of the day I would be able to hold you in my arms without feeling the guilt that used to suppress me."**_

* * *

"Natsu, I swear to god, you can't eat the food before we put it out!" Lucy screams, desperately trying to pull the plate of appetizers out of the pink dragonslayer's hands. Of course, the action is futile as she watches him smirk and shove the entire contents down his gullet in the only way Natsu Dragneel can.

"You're going to get," she says, her eye twitching as he swallows. "So fat."

"Lucy," Gray says from behind, waving a bottle of water in one hand. "It might be a good idea to just throw him out of her before the party starts. That way, we'll actually have food."

"Oi," Natsu snarls, pushing past Lucy despite her protests. "You got something you need to say, Ice Stripper?"

"Actually," Gray hisses, standing up with a menacing grin plastered on his face. "I do, Flame Brain. Wanna go?"

"Guys!" Lucy complains, desperately backing away to avoid being trampled. The two boys in question stalk towards each other, their magic already coming to life. "Guys, please stop this!"

As usual, Lucy is ignored. She turns, her eyes seeking out the one mage who can stop this wildfire before it start. The last thing this guild needs is to be blown up right before the party tonight. So as soon as she finds the red haired mage, sitting by herself at the bar, Lucy is up in a flash and at her friend's side before the fight can start.

"Erza!" Lucy gasps, shaking the mage's arm. "Erza, stop them!"

Erza blinks, as if waking from a dream, and looks over at the two brawling boys in question, her eyes foggy with confusion. "Hmm?" she says slowly. "What's going on?"

"Erza!" Lucy wails, flailing her arms uselessly. "Stop them before they destroy the guild!"

"Oh?" Erza says, looking away half heartedly. "Gray, Natsu, stop fighting." But she says it so flippantly that the boys ignore her, and Erza goes back to staring off into space.

"Leave her," Mira says behind Lucy, making the blonde turn. The white haired woman smiles at Lucy and gestures her away from the red haired mage. Lucy follows the white haired mage, past Natsu and Gray, who have finally broken apart thanks to some hesitant words by Wendy. Mira grins at the two of them before ushering Lucy into a back room.

"Erza's a bit nervous right now," Mira whispers, peeking through the crack in the door to watch Erza. "Crime Sorciere is coming tonight."

"What?" Lucy replies, watching Erza as she sighs heavily, twirling her hair in her fingers. "So Jellal's coming tonight?"

"Yes," Mira whispers. "It's been a year since she's seen him, so I can tell why she's nervous. It must be hard for her, having to live without him by her side. God forbid Laxus ever does that to me. I think I'd kill him."

"Why doesn't she contact him?" Lucy asks. "I know how much she loves him, so why doesn't she write to him, maybe ask him to come home?"

"It's not that simple," Mira says. "Jellal is a very humble and scarred soul. He's committed a lot of sins, even though technically it wasn't him, and he's trying to atone for them. He carries his sins solely on his shoulders so someone like Erza, who he considers to be full of light, doesn't get tarnished with his darkness."

"That's terrible," Lucy sighs. "How does she manage it?"

Mira smiles. "Erza knows Jellal better than anyone else, possibly better than he knows himself. She knows that this journey isn't just one of redemption, it's also a journey to find himself. He got lost in that blank period, when he kicked Erza out of the Tower of Heaven. It only got worse during the Nirvana situation, when he lost his memories. Think of how he feels, how scarred he must be. Not only is he trying to redeem himself, but he's trying to find the boy he was before he lost everything."

Lucy frowns. "I don't know Jellal," she begins slowly. "But in that short time I knew him, it seems like he was truly happy when he was with Erza. Like she is what makes him, him."

"Well, that's true," Mira says gently. "It seems like Jellal is himself when he's with her. However, he still needs to finish his journey before he can truly be with Erza."

"Their love must be strong."

"Distance and Time are powerless against their love," Mira agrees.

* * *

Erza sighs. She lost track of how long she's been sitting at the bar, but when she looks up at the clock, it reads 7:00 pm. The party is going to start in an hour, which gives Erza an extra hour to panic.

She gets up and wanders past the others. Gray and Natsu are yelling at each other, but she doesn't have the heart to yell at them. She sees Mira and Lucy talking quietly with each other, but pays them no mind. She's in a daze as she leaves the guild, not even aware of where she's going until she finds herself back at Fairy Hills.

 _I swear,_ she thinks, going inside and tromping up the stairs to her dorm. _This man makes me more nervous than fighting those 100 demons in Pandemonium._

She looks at the dress laid out for her on her bed, the dress that she'll wear tonight. She's never paid attention to her looks or what she wears, but tonight she finds herself examining her appearance in the mirror and applying her makeup as if performing a surgery. He makes her feel this way, makes her want to act more like a girl.

 _You have to stay calm,_ she tells herself as she fixes her hair. _It's just Jellal._

But as she turns to go, she knows "just" is nothing when it comes down to the man she loves.

* * *

"Jellal, you know, hiding in there isn't going to stop us from going," Meredy calls, knocking on the bathroom door for the nth time. "You're going to have to come out eventually."

"No I won't," he declares in a muffled voice. "This outfit is embarrassing and I will not leave this sanctuary."

Meredy rubs her brown in exasperation. "Jellal," she tries again. "You're being very immature for your age. Come on, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is," comes the reply. "I will not leave this room."

"Erik!" Meredy yells, turning around to face the rest of her guild. The man in question looks away from Sorano, who is furiously trying to fix his tie, muttering something about his "sloppiness".

"What?" He says, a look of boredom on his face.

"Do something with him," Meredy snarls, storming past Erik to sit down next to Richard, who, surprisingly, is a great hairdresser. Richard smiles at her and reaches for her pink locks while Meredy turns her sharp gaze on Erik. "He won't leave the bathroom, and it's nearly 8. We have to leave. I don't care if you have to drag him out of there, just do something."

Erik sighs, but brushes Sorano's hands off his neck, earning him a disgruntled snarl from her, and strides towards the door.

"Jellal," Erik says, banging on it. The man behind it is quiet, but his mind is reeling. _Maybe if I be quiet, he'll leave._

"For the love of Mavis," Erik hisses. "Jellal Fernandes," he snarls, banging more incessantly on the door. "I can hear every goddamn word going through your mind. Just because you're being quiet doesn't mean I don't know you're in there! Will you quit being such a brat and come out now?"

"No," Jellal wails. "I look hideous."

Erik's patience is hanging on a thread. "Jellal," he hisses through gritted teeth. "Don't make me come in there and drag you out."

"You wouldn't dare."

Erik's eyebrow twitches as he receives an image of Jellal frowning, staring at the door with a very determined pout. _You brat,_ Erik thinks angrily, loosening his tie. "Okay, Boss, you asked for it."

He grabs the door handle and twists rattling the lock. He receives another image of Jellal smiling in triumph, but Erik inwardly smirks. _Sorry boss,_ he thinks, allowing some of his magic to seep into the metal, the poison eating away at the lock. _But if you think a teensy metal lock is going to keep me from entering that room, then you're in for a rude awakening._

"Incoming, Boss," Erik calls, before jamming his shoulder into the door. It opens, revealing a very confused and shocked Jellal standing behind it, dressed in a sleek black tuxedo. Erik gasps, his jaw dropping open at the getup.

"Wh-What?" He gasps, pointing at the outfit. "What the hell is that?"

"Doesn't he look great?" Meredy says, bouncing over with Sorano in tow.

"I look terrible!" Jellal wails, covering his chest. "Don't look at me!"

 _For the love of Mavis,_ Erik thinks, running a hand through his hair. _I swear to god, the boss may be brilliant, but he can be such a goddamn kid sometimes._

"Jellal," Erik says very slowly, an evil glint in his eyes. "If you don't step out of this goddamn room right now, I will drag your ass through the streets of Magnolia and tie you to the roof of Fairy Tail. Let's see Titania try and cut you down from there. So if you really want to piss me off, please, by all means, stay there."

Sorano sighs. "Why must you sound so... beastial?" she sighs, eyeing Jellal's outfit. "But really," she says, directing her comment to Jellal. "You look nice, Jellal. Far better than that snake over there. So why are you hiding?"

"He thinks he looks terrible," Meredy points out. Jellal hides his face in shame. "However, let's face it, he looks handsome and he's totally going to blow Erza away."

Jellal narrows his eyes. "Hey!" He complains. "This has no-"

"Everything to do with Erza," Erik buts in. "Don't try to deny it, Boss. You're head is a non-stop porno for everthing Titania."

"Ew!" Sorano says, backing away. "Let's not talk about that, please?"

Jellal glares at Erik. "Will you please get out of my head?" He hisses.

"I'm not the one screaming out my thoughts here," Erik shoots back, defending himself. "Now, Jellal, this is your last chance. Either you walk out of that room on your own two feet or I'm dragging you out. Your choice."

"You can do that," Jellal snarls, crossing his arms. "I'm not moving."

Erik smirks dangerously, and rolls up his sleeves. "You asked for it, Fernandes," he says slyly, grabbing Jellal by the collar. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Jellal hisses, straightening his jacket and glaring furiously at Erik, who's got an extremely proud look on his face. "And please wipe that smug look off your face. Pride doesn't suit you, Erik."

"Of course it does," Erik says snarkily, winking at Jellal. "Pride is my middle name. And hell yes, it was necessary. Thanks to you, we're already a half hour late."

"Oh budge off," Sorano says, smoothing down her dress and flipping her hair. "You just want to make out with Kina."

"Well, it's not like I want to kiss Dragneel, now do I?" Erik fires back, glaring at her. "That would be just plain wrong."

"Rein yourself in, Erik," Jellal says quietly, staring up at Fairy Tail with some emotion that almost looked like panic.

Erik looks at Jellal, then bursts into laughter. "You hypocrite," he chuckles, pointing a finger at a very startled Jellal. "How can you say something like that when the only thing on your mind is Titania's lips on yours?"

Meredy bursts into laughter while Jellal blushes. "Aw, Jelly," she says, jabbing him in the ribs while he ducks his head in embarrassment. "No wonder why you were so nervous before. Don't worry, Erza won't be able to keep her hands off you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he whispers. It's been a year now since he's last seen her, and during this past year he's had plenty of time to look back and think. Crime Sorciere has done plenty of redeeming actions, in fact, most of the Dark guilds in Fiore are all but eradicated now.

He's had time to heal, to finally forgive himself for his past sins. Granted, he'll never fully forgive himself for what happened, all those years ago, but he has found inner peace.

And that's what scares him the most. Because now that he's forgiven himself, he can finally accept his love for Erza. He's hesitant to tell her, he's afraid of dragging her down into his troubles. Because he may have forgiven himself, but it doesn't erase the dark shadows looming over him.

But it's too late now, to turn back. He already tried to, back at the hotel they were staying at. He's still in shock that, yes, Erik did keep his word, although he carried Jellal over his shoulder rather than drag him through the streets, by Sorano's request to not mess up the tux. He had to hand it to that man, Erik does not go back on his promises.

Still, was it really that necessary?

He decides the answer is yes as Erik once again grabs his jacket and tugs, nearly pulling Jellal off his feet as their little guild enters the magnificent Fairy Tail.

* * *

It's about 8:30 when she sees him, standing in the doorway of the guild with the rest of Crime Sorciere in tow. She's sitting next to Kagura at the bar, nursing a glass of wine, and almost drops her drink when she sees them. They clean up nicely, even Macbeth, who's wearing a simple suit. But it's Jellal, wearing a sleek black tux, that takes her breath away. Granted, the party is supposed to be formal, but he looks like he just stepped off the cover of Sorcerer Weekly. Erza's heart skips a beat in her chest, and she flushes.

He brushes Erik's hand off his collar, who, by the way, actually looks handsome when he's not trying to kill her. He's dressed in a similar tuxedo, however, where Jellal's tie is neat and tight, Erik's is loose and the buttons on his collar are popped. Immediately Erik disappears into the crowd, no doubt looking for Kinana.

His eyes land on her, and Erza can't help the small giggle that escapes her mouth as his jaw drops slightly. She's wearing a plum colored v-neck dress tonight, which accentuates her curves nicely. He recovers almost instantly, straightening his tie and running a hand through his messy hair before heading over, dodging Gray, who's desperately trying to avoid advances by Master Bob.

Erza sets her drink down and says her goodbye to Kagura, who smiles at her before turning to Sting, who's been making his own advances all night. She steps past Lyon and Juvia, who are conversing quietly, and meets Jellal halfway.

"Hi," she whispers, her eyes traveling up and down his body. He looks positively ravishing in the tux, sleek black with a stone grey collar. He looks crisp and handsome, which is nice because all she's ever truly seen him is in dirty, scuffed armor. However, his hair, is a different story. Not even Cancer can tame those azure locks. They hang in his face, messy cowlicked, but then again, he's always looked good with his shaggy locks.

"Erza," He says, smiling at her. "Good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Likewise," she says, eyeing him. He looks, besides handsome, nervous. Like he's scared out of his mind. She watches as he wipes his hands on his pants, as if they're sweaty, and if she looks hard enough, they're shaking.

"Come on," she says, making a rash decision and grabbing his hand. He looks startled at the contact but doesn't fight her as she pulls him through the throngs of people to the bar. "Hey, Mira," Erza says to the barmaid, who's flirting with Laxus. "Can you get Jellal a drink?"

"Jellal!" Mira says, walking over and abandoning Laxus, who protests at his loss. Mira ignores him and smiles at Jellal, laying a glass on the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Surprise me," Jellal says, taking a seat. He looks over his shoulder for the rest of his guild, but they've already dispersed in the crowd. He spies Sorano hugging her sister Yukino, who Rogue looks on. Beyond them, Richard converses with Jura, who's smiling and clapping his friend on the back. And of course, there's Erik, locked arm in arm with Kina, who's being lectured on by Lavi.

"Seems like Meredy's fitting in, am I right?" Erza says, pointing to where the pink haired girl is being hugged by both Lyon and Juvia. Jellal's eyes narrow as Lyon's arms linger on Meredy's waist for a little longer than Jellal likes, but a firm hand on his arm stops him from going over.

"Let them be," Erza says, accepting two glasses of wine from Mira. She hands Jellal a glass and gestures back to Lyon and Meredy. "Let them be young, wild and free, just for tonight. And that goes for you too, Jellal."

Jellal takes a sip of wine. "I keep forgetting that she's a young woman now," he confesses. "To me, she'll always be that young girl that helped Ultear break me out of prison."

"Well, you always were the father figure to her," Erza says. "But she's all grown up now and unfortunately for you, can make her own decisions now. Lighten up, Jellal. Tonight is a night to have fun and to not care about anything else."

"I know," he whispers. He looks at her, marveling in her beauty. Her hair is down tonight, falling over shoulders like a red waterfall. The dress she's wearing is distracting Jellal (in the right way, of course), revealing pearly skin, and the black heels she's paired with only makes her legs longer and more attractive. She's always been beautiful, but tonight she's stunning.

"You look beautiful, Erza," he murmurs. "You probably hear that everyday though."

She blushes and turns her head to the bar, her face burning as red as her hair. "T-Thank you," she mumbles, twiddling her fingers. "And I do not. If I were, I'd only want to hear it fr-"

She breaks off, taking another sip of wine. "Never mind," she says. She turns back to Jellal and grabs his hand. "Dance with me," she orders, and despite his interest in _who_ she wanted to hear from everyday, but complies and allows her to drag him onto the dance floor.

Because let's be honest, Jellal would gladly be dragged anywhere if it meant being dragged by her.

* * *

She's lost track of the time until Makarov yells out, "Okay, you brats! It's 11:45! Say goodbye to X792 people!"

She turns and grabs Jellal's hands, who has finally loosened his guard. He smiles as she takes his hand and leads him through the crowd, to where the lacrima tv stands. He ends up standing next to Meredy (who's arm in arm with Lyon; something Erza has to grab Jellal's arm to remind him that Lyon is a perfect gentleman and he shouldn't be harmed) and Lucy, who's held from behind by Natsu, his arms secured tightly around her waist.

Erza locks her fingers with Jellal and leans against him. "I haven't seen you have this much fun in a long time," she yells over the cheering people as Toma Fiore appears on the screen. "You should laugh more. It suits you."

"I just might," Jellal yells back, squeezing her hand, making her heart stop. "After all, I'm not a criminal on the run anymore, right? I can have some downtime now."

There's something different about Jellal, something that makes Erza's heart soar. Before, he used to be so closed up, so restrained and full of regret. He'd been intent on redeeming, and wouldn't let anything distract him. But now, watching him dance and cheer along with the others, she realizes something.

He looks so free. So happy, so unrestrained. Like he's let a load off his shoulders. Like he let go of whatever was tethering him and is now soaring over head. And Erza realizes that she likes, no, _loves_ this side of Jellal. This is the Jellal that never got possessed at the Tower, the Jellal that she knew when they were young.

"10!"

" _My name is Jellal, Jellal Fernandes. What's yours?"_

"9!"

" _I am Erza...just plain Erza."_

"8"

" _That's kinda sad."_

"7!"

" _Oh!"_

"6!"

" _What?"_

"5!"

" _It's a pretty Scarlet."_

"4!"

" _Scarlet?"_

"3!"

" _I know, we'll name you "Erza Scarlet"!"_

"2!"

" _Scarlet, the color of your hair!"_

"1!"

" _That way, I'll never forget!"_

"Happy New year!" everyone screams simultaneously, as the ball drops on the tower at Mercurious. Erza wipes her eyes as the memory of the moment she first fell in love with Jellal burns behind her eyes. She smiles at him, watching the way he smiles and laughs, oblivious to Meredy snuggling up to Lyon.

All this time, he hasn't let go of her hand once.

She catches a glimpse of Natsu turning Lucy's head to plant a kiss on her lips. Erza blushes turning away, but then she spies Laxus sweep Mira into his arms, enveloping her in a kiss. Erza almost forgot about the traditional new year's kiss, but then again, someone hasn't really been around to do it with her.

She eyes Jellal, who's staring at her, his eyes unusually bright. He licks his lips, and leans in close, pressing his lips to her ear. "Hey," he murmurs, "Can we go somewhere?"

"Okay," she whispers back, because she's got a strange feeling that he needs to say something to her, something important. She turns, her grip on his hand never loosening, and makes her way through the throngs of people, not at all missing the snide comment "have fun, you two," Erik sends their way. Although, he really has no right to judge, seeing the little love bites peppering his neck.

She makes her way into the back hallway, up the flight of stairs, to the balcony looking over the back of Fairy Tail. There's a thin layer of snow on the ground, but Freed's forcefield of runes keeps the snow and the cold out, so Erza and Jellal can stand on the balcony comfortably.

"I forgot how beautiful Magnolia looks this time of year," Jellal muses, leaning against the railing. He lost his jacket a long time ago and now wears a white button down, the top three buttons undone. Erza too, is looking a little less prim than before, her heels no doubt kicked in some shadowy corner of the guild, never to be found again. She joins him at the railing, and immediately his hand covers hers.

She looks at him, and finds him looking back at her. "Erza," he whispers. His head drops, and Erza blushes as he brings her fingers to his mouth, kissing her hand. "I'm so...glad."

She looks at him in shock. "Jellal," she whispers, but he doesn't answer her, just keeps his head down. She uses her free hand to reach out and cup his cheek, pressing her fingers under his chin until his head rises. And then she gasps.

He's crying, sparkling tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. But the other thing about this is, not only is he crying, but he's smiling, the exact same smile he had on his face the day he named her. He blinks, his free hand coming up to grasp hers on his cheek.

"Jellal," she whispers, but before she can continue he lurches forward, his arms pulling free from hers to crush her to his chest. "What-"

"I've had a year, Erza," he whispers to her, cutting her off. "A year since I last met you, a year to get myself together. I spent seven years wandering in a daze, lost in my maze of a mind. I spent those seven years without you, Erza, trying to redeem myself for a cause I didn't know."

"What are you saying, Jellal?" Erza whispers, her face buried in his shirt, smelling his familiar forest and smoky scent that is both familiar and calming.

"I committed many horrific sins in the past, Erza," he continues, pulling away to face her. He cups her cheeks with both hands and looks at her as if seeing her through new eyes. "I killed people Erza, I tortured people, and nearly sacrificed you, all because I gave into temptation."

"That wasn't you-"

"Yes it was," he whispers, pressing his forehead to hers. "I know that technically, it was Ultear who was moving the strings, but at the end of the day, I was the one who acted. I am solely responsible for my actions. I spent seven years believing that, if I were able to redeem myself, I could once again be that boy that put a smile on your face. Even if you were gone, which I believed you were, I wanted to become the boy I once was, to honor you.

"But that wasn't enough. Because I knew that you were gone and thus, I became lost, stumbling in the labyrinth of my thoughts. I didn't know what to do. It had seemed like a noble idea, to honor you by becoming the person I used to be, but in reality, I was a mess. Sure, Meredy, Ultear, and I defeated dark guilds, but I really had no purpose, no incentive to make me want to change."

"But you have," Erza points out. "What happened?"

Jellal smiles and his hands drop to Erza's shoulders. "You happened, Erza."

Erza starts, her hands going to her mouth as her eyes fly open with shock. She meets Jellal's warm gaze, and he smiles gently at her. "Erza, you coming back gave me a purpose. Remember that moment, on the cliff. When you told me to live?"

" _Being alive is a sign of strength!"_

She smiles. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?"

Jellal hugs her close. "Erza, it's been a year since I've seen you, and in that year I was finally able to get my act together. Because you returned, it made me want to be that man again, the man that made you smile, the man that the boy you once knew could become. Don't you see, Erza? You are the reason why I am who I am right now."

She shakes her head. "Jellal, you are the reason why you are this right now. Not me."

"Erza," Jellal says. "I've redeemed myself. Granted, I will never truly forgive myself for all my past transgressions, but I've come to terms with them, and accepted them as a part of me. But Erza, the reason why I'm telling you this is because I did this for you. You are the one thing in my life that has been good for me, Erza. If you go, I'll revert back to that person I never want to be again."

"What are you saying, Jellal?" she whispers, but does she even? The situation has taken a turn she least expected, and she's not sure how to react. So, did she even whisper? Right now, she's not even sure she's breathing.

"I'm saying, I love you Erza, and that you are the only thing in the world that makes me me. You make me whole. You complete me. I can't be the man I want to be without you."

 _I love you, Erza._

She freezes. "Jellal-" She begins, but then breaks off. Suddenly, she feels hot tears pooling in her eyes, and it takes everything in her to not break down. "Oh, Jellal-"

"Erza, what-"

"Jellal, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you?" she whispers, pulling him tight against her, burying her face in his neck. "I have spent this last year wondering if you'd ever find it in your heart to forgive yourself. I would have waited a thousand years if it meant you'd find yourself again."

"Are you saying-"

"Yes, Jellal," Erza whispers, pressing her forehead against his. "I love you, Jellal."

He blinks, then lets out a chuckle of happiness. "Heh," he says, rubbing his brow. "And here I was thinking that you'd already been snatched up by a thousand suitors."

"Dummy," she chides, cupping his chin. "There is only one man in this world that I love, and he is standing right before me. Even if I was offered everything in the world, I would drop everything just to be with you. Don't you get it, Jellal? You stole my heart all those years ago, and I have never once wanted it back. It belongs to you, and you alone."

He leans into her touch. "Erza," he whispers. He shakes his head. "This feels surreal. I have dreamed of the day I would be able to hold you in my arms without feeling the guilt that used to suppress me. Do you know that I wake up with your name on my lips every day? You have become the very essence of my life, stitched into my soul. You are my life."

She looks up at him. He stares at her, worshipping her standing before him, and his eyes wander down to her lips, which are parted slightly. She licks her lips, and he watches the movement.

"Jellal," she breathes. "Now would be a good time for what you're thinking."

He frowns. "When did you turn into Erik?" he asks. "Last I checked, Erik didn't have Scarlet-"

"For the love of Mavis," Erza whispers, and closes the distance between them. Jellal's eyes shoot open at her sudden move, but almost instantly they close in rapture. His arms slowly wrap around her waist, and he softly pulls her against him. Erza's fingers run through Jellal's hair, tugging on the ends and entice a soft groan from his chest. His hands grip her hips and he pushes her against the balcony. Their lips move in a frenzied sync, their breaths mingling, and Jellal thinks that, for the first time in life, he is content.

* * *

They watch the fireworks go off above their heads while the rest of Fairy Tail and the other guilds party the year away. Jellal's arm is wrapped around Erza's shoulders, her head tucked into his neck. His fingers draw soothing patterns on Erza's skin, and he presses a soft kiss to her hair, inhaling the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla.

"Do you have any resolutions?" Jellal whispers.

She frowns, pressing her lips to his exposed throat. "I don't know," she says against his skin. "Protect my guild, stop the dark guilds, protect my friends, I guess."

"That's Titania speaking," Jellal says, pushing her gently so she rises and faces him. He cups her cheek. "I want to know what Erza Scarlet wants."

She leans into his touch and closes her eyes. "I guess," she whispers after a moment. "Besides staying with you, protecting the guild, and living life to the fullest," she pauses, then opens her eyes and gives him a look with sparkling eyes. "Is to eat the best strawberry cake in all of Fiore."

Jellal blinks, then burst out into laughter. "Oh Erza," he chuckles, pulling her back down to him. "I would expect nothing less from you."

"Well of course not," she declares. "I still have yet to find the best cake around- wait, I haven't asked you what your resolutions are. What are yours, Jellal?"

He leans down and presses his lips to her ear, not missing the way her pulse skips a beat at his close proximity. He smiles.

"To get you the best strawberry cake in all of Fiore."

* * *

 **A/N: I have this headcanon that Jellal lets down his walls only around people who know him the best. That why, to people like Natsu, or Gray, he still appears stoic and aloof, sorta angsty and quiet, but, as seen in this fic, around people like CS or Erza, he's more carefree. I also think it has to do with the fact that he had his childhood stolen away from him, and, although he is a mature adult, sometimes the kid inside him breaks free.**

 **Rose of Winter has been delayed, but it will be up before the week is over. I promise. Also, thir13enth and I will be doing a collab soon for Crime Sorciere day, so look forward to that.**

 **Also, is being mean and holding a ton of reviews hostage from "Another One Bites the Dust." I don't know why it's doing that, but it's making me very sad because I cannot respond. So forgive me if I haven't, I literally can't until the site lets the reviews go.**

 **Tell me whatcha think! Hopefully the site won't commandeer these review from me!**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
